


Tenías que ser tú

by safosinmusas



Series: Historias de una ciudad (Fictober 2019) [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Challenges, Fictober, Fictober 2019, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safosinmusas/pseuds/safosinmusas
Summary: Vernon no empieza con buen pie su primer día.#Fictober2019: Día 6. Scarft





	Tenías que ser tú

El despertador volvió a sonar con insistencia y, una vez más, una mano perezosa salió bajo las sábanas para palmear la mesita hasta dar con su teléfono. Con un rápido movimiento, detuvo la alarma y volvió a cerrar los ojos para continuar con su sueño reparador. No llegó a dormirse de nuevo. Algo en su interior le hizo incorporarse y mirar la hora en el reloj, descubriendo que ya eran las ocho y media de la mañana. Había estado remoloneando en la cama más tiempo del habitual y si no se apresuraba, iba a llegar tarde a su primer día de trabajo. 

Salió corriendo con tan mala suerte que acabó enredándose con las sábanas que habían caído al suelo y, mascullando una serie de maldiciones, retomó su camino al cuarto de baño. Se duchó, se lavó los dientes y se vistió en un tiempo record, pero no era suficiente para recuperar el tiempo que había perdido y temía que su jefe, tan amable en la entrevista, demostrara que no era tan indulgente como parecía. _«Me van a despedir y no he durado ni un día, estas cosas solo me pasan a mi»_, se quejó internamente mientras buscaba la cartera, las llaves y el teléfono que volvían a estar desperdigados por su casa. Introduciendo los objetos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta que encontró tirada en el sofá, corrió hacia la cocina para beber un trago de leche y coger una de las barritas de cereales que guardaba para emergencias.

Salió de su casa como si estuviese en llamas y fue directo al ascensor. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado lo más importante, retrocedió sobre sus pasos y volvió a entrar en su casa bajo el eterno escrutinio de sus vecinos que hablaban animadamente en el rellano. Cogió su identificación de la barra de la cocina y sacó su bufanda de la buena suerte del perchero que tenía en la entrada, el único objeto que siempre regresaba a su sitio. Era incapaz de dejar olvidada aquella prenda o de colocarla en cualquier lugar, porque sin ella, sentía que le faltaba una parte de sí mismo, la misma que había perdido el día que él se marchó.

Ignorando los recuerdos que se arremolinaban en su mente, memorias de un tiempo más feliz que era incapaz de dejar ir, salió del portal a la carrera. La calle parecía estar en pleno apogeo a pesar de la hora y tuvo que disculparse con varios transeúntes que le dedicaron miradas airadas. Esquivó por los pedos un buzón de correos y casi se golpea contra una farola que no había visto por estar demasiado despistado, pero logró llegar a la parada del autobús sin muchos inconvenientes. Podría haberlo considerado una victoria si no fuese por qué el conductor arrancó en el momento exacto en el que llegaba y la marquesina indicaba que le quedaban quince minutos al siguiente. _«De verdad, todo me pasa a mi, no puede existir nadie con más mala suerte que yo»_, pensó al sentarse en uno de los bancos de espera.

Llegó a trabajar media hora tarde, con las mejillas arreboladas y la respiración agitada después de la última carrera que había tenido que hacer cuando el autobús se estropeó dos manzanas antes de su destino. Se aferraba a la bufanda como el amuleto de la suerte que era, deseando que surtiese efecto y pudiesen perdonarle el retraso por ser el primer día. _«Alguien que adora tanto a los animales, no puede ser tan tirano, seguro que me perdona»,_ pensó para consolarse y no entrar al local más estresado de lo que ya estaba.

— Buenos días —Saludó el hombre de la entrevista sin despegar la vista del periódico.

Una de las cosas que más le extrañaba de su jefe era la forma en la que se aferraba a las costumbres antiguas. Lo comprobó al hacer la prueba. En más de una ocasión tuvo que ayudarle con el ordenador, un aparato que había visto tiempos mejores, y las fichas de los pacientes se encontraban en papel, guardadas en armarios bien organizados. Era como si estuviese tratando con un hombre mayor, aunque no podía tener más de veinticinco años.

— Buenos días, jefe, siento el retraso. He tenido algunos problemas para llegar y… —Trató de justificarse, pero el dueño de la tienda lo desechó con un movimiento de la mano.

— No tienes de que preocuparte mientras no sea algo habitual y llámame Seungcheol —Levantó la mirada para sonreírle con amabilidad y sus hombros se relajaron, soltando la tensión que había estado acumulando—. Aún no hemos tenido ningún paciente, así que tómate tu tiempo en ponerte el uniforme. Ya he comprobado a la madre y sus cachorros, así que no hay prisa.

Se cambió con rapidez en el cuarto para empleados, no queriendo retrasarse mucho más a pesar de sus palabras. La clínica veterinaria había sido abandonada por su antiguo dueño, un hombre mayor a punto de jubilarse que no podía seguir atendiendo su negocio, y Seungcheol había tomado la decisión de comprarla. Si no hubiese conocido a su jefe en persona, podría haber pensado que la decoración del lugar era a causa del traslado inconcluso del anterior dueño, pero después de un día de prueba, había descubierto que era un coleccionista. Había fotos tan antiguas que podrían haber sido hechas durante los inicios de la fotografía y las fechas que aparecían en las noticias iban desde los primeros años de la imprenta hasta la caída del muro de Berlín.

— Ya estoy listo ¿Qué desea que…? —Se calló al ver que Seungcheol no estaba solo, un hombre musculoso y vestido con uniforme militar estaba hablando con él animadamente.

— ¿Este es el chico nuevo del que me hablaste? —Preguntó, apoyando la cadera contra el mostrador para mirarle—. ¿Tiene la edad suficiente para ejercer?

— Soonyoung, te presento a Vernon —Contestó con rapidez para evitar un enfrentamiento que no daría buena imagen a su tienda—. Y sí, se ha sacado el título con honores y ya me ha demostrado de lo que es capaz. Será bueno para los clientes tener a más de un veterinario disponible —Se giró hacia su nuevo empleado para contemplar su reacción antes de anunciar las noticias que acababan de llegarle—. Mi amigo ha venido a avisarnos de que se han estado oyendo aullidos en el parque y es posible que se trate de un lobo. Debemos estar atentos por si la protectora de animales lo trae para que lo revisemos ¿Podrás con ello?

— ¿Un lobo? —Preguntó, preocupado por la posibilidad de enfrentarse a un caso especial. En la universidad le enseñaban a tratar de todo, pero hasta ahora solo había practicado con gatos, perros y conejos—. Sí, creo que sí.

— Te sorprendería la de criaturas que aparecen en las ciudades —Su mirada cargada de sabiduría contrastaba con su aspecto juvenil como si su apariencia ocultase que había vivido mucho tiempo—. No te preocupes, estaré ahí para ayudarte.

Después de la visita de Soonyoung, comenzó el trabajo. La mañana transcurrió entre clientes que traían a sus animales para una revisión y operaciones de poco riesgo. Demostró, una vez más, cuanto amaba ser veterinario, logrando que Seungcheol le alabase. Pensó que los desastres de haber empezado el día con mal pie se habían acabado, pero estaba totalmente equivocado. A las cinco de la tarde dejó la veterinaria para tomar un descanso y comer algo en una de las cafeterías cercanas que servían bocadillos y platos rápidos a cualquier hora. Eligió una de las mesas más alejadas, separándose un poco del bullicio de la tarde y buscó en la carta lo que más le apetecía.

No se dio cuenta de que había dejado olvidada la bufanda hasta que no llegó a la veterinaria. Pensó en regresar, pero un cliente llegó antes de que pudiese salir con una emergencia y tuvo que encargarse tan rápido como pudo. La tarde acabó complicándose y a penas tuvieron tiempo para respirar, para cuando pudo marcharse y regresó a la cafetería, su bufanda ya no estaba. Le dio al camarero sus datos por si trataban de devolvérsela, pero sabía que sería difícil que la recuperase. Había perdido lo único que le quedaba de él. _«Quizás es lo mejor, la señal de que necesitaba dejarlo ir. Han pasado tres años desde que murió, es la hora de que avance»,_ pensó para sentirse un poco mejor. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en que aún no estaba preparado para hacerlo.

A la mañana siguiente, regresó a trabajar con más ojeras que el primer día y un dolor de cabeza que ni la pastilla pudo aliviar. Los recuerdos regresaron con fuerza y la pérdida había vuelto con tanta fuerza que no pudo ignorarla. Consiguió centrarse en el trabajo, olvidando momentáneamente sus preocupaciones y logró acabar la mañana sin problemas o eso fue lo que pensó. Antes de que pudiese recoger para ir a comer, sonó la campanilla que indicaba un nuevo visitante y Seungcheol le llamó para que saliese a atender.

— Hola ¿Qué nec…? —Se calló al reconocer al hombre que tenía ante él. Había cambiado mucho desde que se vieron por última vez en el instituto, pero seguía teniendo los mismos rasgos y esa aura de suficiencia que solía rodearle—. Tú…

— Me llamo Seungkwan, por si te habías olvidado —Se cruzó de brazos y le miró con una mueca de desagrado—. Dios, tenía que haberlo sabido cuando me dieron tu nombre —Se quejó, lanzándole una bolsa que traía consigo—. Te he traído tu bufanda, te la dejaste durante mi turno.

— De todas las personas que hay en el mundo, tenías que ser tú quien me la trajese… —Seungkwan estaba preparado para replicarle, una costumbre que no había olvidado después de tantos años de enemistad, pero se calló cuando vio la expresión triste en su rostro—. Gracias.

La actitud hostil que había adquirido en cuanto lo vio aparecer, desapareció por completo al verle así. Se acercó, incómodo, pero incapaz de dejarle solo. Si le hubiesen dicho que estaría consolando a su némesis, a quien tantos problemas le habían causado, no se lo creería, pero allí estaba, acariciando su hombro como si no hubiese pasado nada entre ellos.

— E-esto… ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

— Estoy bien, son solo recuerdos —Dijo, limpiándose una pequeña lágrima que se había escapado—. Quizás estaría bien un poco de compañía mientras como —Le dedicó una sonrisa, la primera que veía dirigida hacia él desde que lo conocía.

— ¿Aunque la compañía sea yo?

— Aunque seas tú

Ese día, Vernon recuperó la bufanda y, aunque no quisiese reconocerlo, ganó un nuevo amigo. Las viejas rencillas quedaron olvidadas después de una semana comiendo juntos en la cafetería en la que trabajaba Seungkwan y comenzó a pensar que era agradable poder hablar con él. Unos meses más tarde, fue capaz de contarle por qué había vuelto a la ciudad y lo que le había ocurrido al dueño de la bufanda que tanto atesoraba. Ya no estaba solo, ahora tenía alguien en quien apoyarse.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
El fanfic de hoy es un poco tonto, pero no se me ocurría nada con bufanda y tenía que introducir a Vernon y Seungkwan de alguna manera. Espero que os haya gustado y, al igual que haré con el resto, cuando acabe el fictober lo releeré y lo editaré.   
¡Gracias por leerme!


End file.
